Corazon del Mar Heart of the Sea
by the10thmuse
Summary: A girl watches as her father dies, five years later she wants revenge. Captain Mikella Barbosa is out to get Jack Sparrow. Can he turn this around and make it work for the better?
1. Prologue

AN: So!! I'm writing a fanfiction. hoorah! I have written many fanfics, but never posted any on the internet and this is my first potc fanfic. I'll try very heard to not let it get predictable and not to let my OC turn into a Mary Sue. Please R&R!!!! BTW: The R rating is for later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em (potc), wish I did. But then I guess that would be prostitution wouldn't it? Whoops! I've said too much.  
  
Prologue  
  
*Bang* A shot is fired. A single shot, square in the chest. Nothing happens. From a corner in the shadows a girl watches.  
  
Words are spoken There's a metal chink as two coins drop sullenly into the giant golden chest. Blood spreads across an assortment of stolen clothing. It spreads across layer after layer. It spreads across skin.  
  
A man falls to the ground in shock. As he comes in contact with the floor, an apple rolls out of his hand. The girl watches as the other people talk and wander around the enclosure a bit. She looks but does not see, she is blind to them. Eventually they leave.  
  
The girl crawls cautiously out of her hiding place, step by step, inching closer to the body on the ground. She passed into the moonlight and tears could be seen streaking down into her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. She pulls herself to her feet and walks over. She stood over him and stared in disbelief, her tears fall down the edge of her face and down onto the body to mingle with the blood. She kneeled down and picked up the apple. The tears started to fall more frequently down her face, thinning the blood on the body.  
  
"Daddy." 


	2. Captain Mikella Barbosa

Disclaimer: I think for the next chapter I will write a disclaimer song. until then. o/` I don't own em! o/`  
  
Chapter One, Captain Mikella Barbosa  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the prow of the ship. He had already walked the length of the whole deck four times in the last five minutes and was embarking on a fifth. He stopped upon reaching the wheel, pulled out his compass, corrected the wheel, and started to pace back and forth again, occasionally looking out at the see. He got to pacing so much that he forgot about what his crew was doing and was so deep in thought that he was paying attention to nothing.  
  
The crew had stopped their work around the forty-seventh lap and had sat in the rigging or on the deck to watch Jack paced. They let him get to lap one hundred and twelve before stopping him. Finally Anamaria spoke up.  
  
"Oy! Jack, what'r ya doin? Ye've been pacin the deck fer the last." She stopped. "Well ye've been pacin' for a really long time."  
  
Jack looked up at her as he heard his name. He stopped right where he was in his self-prescribed cycle. He looked like a deer in the headlights, shocked to realize that anyone else was even there. He stalled a minute before answering and scratched his head as if he didn't really know himself.  
  
"I'm jus a bit off sorts luv." He replied.  
  
"We can see that captain. We was wonderin why."  
  
"Oh. Well." Jack said as if that was an absurd question to ask. He sat down and began to think for a minute, searching for answer to their question. "We're awful close to Isla del Muerta an' nuthin's gone wrong yet, savvy?"  
  
"Not quite." Anamaria replied.  
  
"Well, it ain't called the isle of death for nuthin luv." Jack said and walked off again, deep in thought.  
  
The crew went back to their work, mending sails, tying things down, etc. Jack meandered in the general direction of the poop deck (AN: the raised part guys!) and took a spot leaning on the railing - the pacing was making the crew as nervous as he was - and stared out at the sea. The water was clear and blue, Jack could see almost a hundred feet deep. There was just the gentlest of breezes, enough to keep them going, but not enough to cause any problems. The sky was completely clear, not a cumulus or cirrus cloud anywhere in sight. Naturally, this made Jack unbelievably frightened.  
  
They were going to the Isla del Muerta to retrieve most of the treasure that Jack had left there five years ago, when he killed Barbosa, since at that time he had been sans ship. This was the crew's fourth attempt at returning and every time so far something had gone wrong. The first time, one of the crew members had died and Jack had resisted carrying on for quite a while, the second time they ran out of provisions and had to turn around, the third time there was a huge storm and two of the masts were split in half and came toppling down on top of each other. The fourth time, a cross wind blew them far off course and they ran out of provisions once again.  
  
It seemed that every other time they came a harsh disaster impeded them. And this was the fifth time. Jack was utterly horrified -despite his cool exterior- but he reasoned there had to be a fifth time to be a sixth time.  
  
Jack watched with fear in his stomach as the ship rounded the curve of the Isla del Muerta. His fears were confirmed as he saw another ship lying in wait for them, ready to fire it's cannons on the Pearl as soon as she rounded the bend, which was now, inevitable. The crew saw this and stopped the boat as quickly as possible, preparing to turn around but it was too late, trying to stop had worked, but had placed them squarely in front of the opposing ships cannons.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Jack whispered under his breath.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Someone yelled across the deck of the ship, as the voice came slightly closer he saw a small woman come forward. The only thing Jack could distinguish about her is that she was short and a woman, and he could only tell she was a woman by her voice. Her clothes were large and billowy giving no description to her size and her hat, A beautiful hat Jack thought, was large and wide brimmed with two black feathers, therefore spreading shadow across her face.  
  
"Aye! I be he!" Jack yelled back across. "Who are ye and what do ye want with the Black Pearl?"  
  
The woman raised her hand, which was covered by a half glove, and tilted her hat up so Jack could see her face. Her skin was honey colored and her eyes were black. Her face seemed oddly familiar and yet strangely young.  
  
"I am Captain Mikella Barbosa of the Corazon del Mar and I want revenge Sparrow." 


	3. Revenge

o/' there once was a disclaimer  
that a fanfic author forgot  
but who in the world would blame her  
in the law suit that she got  
  
Johnny testified  
The author euphoric indeed  
To look Sparrow in the eyes  
Would make her heart bleed! o/`  
  
Hey like it? Well, I don't own em. although that lawsuit scheme is soundin' like a pretty good idea!  
  
Chapter Two Revenge  
  
"I am Captain Mikella Barbosa of the Corazon del Mar and I want revenge Sparrow."  
  
"Revenge?" Sparrow bellowed back to her, "what for?"  
  
"Ye'll find out soon enough." She yelled back. Sparrow cocked an eyebrow at her. He didn't like the way things we're going, but unless he wanted his crew to die and his pearl to be blown to bits he would probably have to comply with everything she said.  
  
"Unless ye want your crew to die and yer Pearl to be blown to bits!" She yelled, echoing Jack's thoughts.  
  
"What're yer terms?" He yelled back across to her. She didn't answer him, but simply signaled to a few of her crewmembers. She and four others each took ropes from the rigging and boarded the Pearl. Mikella landed a few feet in front of Jack with all the graceful ease of someone who had done the same thing a hundred times.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I think I'll be havin' a little conference with ye." She said in a voice that said he didn't have a choice. She was all of 5 feet tall (.236 meters), a good deal shorter than Jack, and yet she was easily intimidating the whole crew. "Away from the rest of yer crew." She added in a whisper.  
  
"Right this way Captain Barbosa." Jack said, leading her to his cabin. The crew looked crestfallen as the two entered the room, disappointed that they would not hear the decisions of their fate until after they were made.  
  
Captain Jack and Captain Mikella spent a very long time in the cabin arguing various things. At one point loud yelling could be heard, topped by a surprisingly loud voice that was obviously not Jack's, the members of Mikella's crew grinned devilishly. At another point there could be heard a loud smash, as if glass had been thrown or dropped, followed by the loudest cry yet of "NOT THE RUM!!!!!!". After a few hours of this, Mikella came out, followed by a sullen looking Jack who was carrying a large leather bag in his hand.  
  
"Gibbs, Eunuch, Anamaria." Jack said, sounding almost as depressed as he looked, "Ye be comin with me." He said. Mikella signaled to her crewmen and they walked towards each of the people Jack had indicated and grabbed them. One crewman came and grabbed Jack, then the four crewmen used their ropes to sail pleasantly back across to the Corazon.  
  
"Alright," Mikella said when they were gone, "now who's in charge?" The rest of Jack's crew looked wearily at each other. They weren't sure. "Well figures somethin' out quick!" Mikella barked at them. The crew talked amongst each other and finally a man by the name of Telk stepped forward. "Alright you," Mikella said "I don't want to see the Pearl anywhere near my ship. After a while, I'll be droppin' off yer friends at Tortuga. So you can go there to wait for them or you can leave em there to find a way for themselves, I frankly don't care. Hasta vece proximo!" She yelled and swung back across onto the Corazon del Mar.  
  
The crew and their new Captain, Telk, watched as their former captain and their new greatest enemy disappeared over the horizon. 


	4. Daughter of Dishonesty

Disclaimer: *insert creative disclaimer here* Requirements: I don't own em, but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Three Daughter of Dishonesty  
  
The crew and their new Captain, Telk, watched as their former captain and their new greatest enemy disappeared over the horizon.  
  
The Corazon del Mar moved out of the cove and headed in some obscure direction out across the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. Jack watched as his ship was parted from him, so quickly and yet so terribly slow. He knew something would go wrong on their trip to the Isla del Muerta, but he hadn't suspected this. He sighed and searched the deck for the Captain whose orders he was under for the moment. Instead, she walked up to him.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, from this point on, you are my shadow, I don't want you out of my sight." She said, loud enough so that, not only Jack, but the entire crew could hear her. There go any chances for escape Jack thought. "I'll let the members of your crew that I have in my possession be dropped at Tortuga when we come to it, but first we're gettin' supplies." She said in a voice that she lowered enough so only Jack could hear.  
  
Jack took a good look at the Captain as she beckoned for him to follow her. She was covered almost head to toe in clothing, including the green half gloves that she wore on her hands. Her clothing consisted of brown leather chinos, black leggings, gold washed boots and a strange reddish waist- corset thing that looked as if it used to be a dress but the sides were cut out so that it wore more like an over lengthened loin cloth. On top she was wearing a billowy sand colored blouse with gold cuffs and an equally billowy high collared green vest over the top. On her head was the hat Jack had admired from afar. It was mahogany colored leather with a brim going out six inches (15.5 cm) in every direction. Tucked in a green sash tied around the main part of the hat were a pair of long black feathers. All in all, the outfit proved that she had good taste in hats but didn't say anything about her amount of muscle or how slim she was. She was cloaked in obscurity.  
  
Eventually they entered the Captain's Quarters on the ship. Mikella unlocked the door and ushered Jack in. The room was simple and elegant, it held a large bed, a modest desk and table and a bookcase in one corner. It was well lit with hanging lanterns and a few portholes that served as windows. Mikella shut and locked the door and gestured for Jack to have a seat at the table.  
  
"I think I'll stand luv." Jack replied.  
  
"Suit yourself, but from now on, my word is law." Mikella said. She knew Jack's attitude, he was notorious for it, and she was not about to let him get away with it on her ship. She began to open her waist corset thing and Jack's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "Calm down mate, I'm not strippin down or anything, just getting' my keys." She undid the buttons and opened one side to display a large amount of pockets; out of one she took a ring of keys. She took two of the keys off and tossed them to Jack who caught them with ease. She put the key ring back and buttoned up her corslet (AN: that's what I'll call it from now on.).  
  
"What're these for?" Jack asked.  
  
"One," she pointed "Is for the rum cabinet" she said and pointed to a cabinet that Jack hadn't previously noticed. A wide but questioning smile crossed his face.  
  
"Why're you givin' me rum?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because, I know you would have drived me insane until you got some otherwise." She said in reply. She had done her homework on Captain Jack Sparrow, and while she wasn't about to put him in the lap of luxury, she wasn't about to let him drive her crazy either.  
  
"Fair enough luv, what's this one for?" He asked, holding up the other key.  
  
"That one, will get you into my cabin, but not out." She said, indicating the door they had just walked through.  
  
"Why would I want that?" He asked.  
  
"Because if yer not sleepin' in here, yer sleepin' in the brig and I'm not about to watch ye in the brig, so yer sleepin' in here." Mikella said.  
  
"Oh." Jack said. He shrugged, seemed reasonable enough. "So luv, what's to be done with me?"  
  
"You." Mikella grinned a dirty, evil grin as she looked at him. "I'm taking my revenge on you. I'm takin' you to my good friend Commodore Norrington in Port Royal where he can have his merry way with ye."  
  
Jack blanched at the thought of returning to the Commodore and then grinned at the thought of playing his game again. He noticed that she hadn't said anything about killing him herself. But then a question came to his head. "What makes ye think he won't hang ye too luv?"  
  
"I'm not a pirate Sparrow." She said. She leaned toward him and pulled up her golden cuffs to demonstrate the absence of a brand. The only thing on her fore arm was a small tattoo of a bright green apple crossed with scarlet rapiers. Jack stared at the apple for a second and it all clicked to him.  
  
"Yer the daughter of that bilge rat Barbossa!" Jack yelled. Before he could blink, Mikella had pulled her own rapier and it was a hair's breadth away from Jack's jugular vein. Jack balked at the sight and swallowed nervously as he looked at her.  
  
"Don't ye dare insult me father on me ship ye mutinous scalawag." She spat at him with venom in her voice and murder in her eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Inescapably luv." He said as he lightly pushed the rapier away from his throat. Mikella quickly pulled it back as he touched it, causing a minor cut on Jack's palm. "Ow." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Besides, the Commodore will be grantin' me clemency as a reward for returnin the great Captain Jack Sparrow." She said as if the conversation had never turned. Jack cocked his eyebrows at her as she continued but made a face of disgust as she mentioned the word clemency.  
  
"What would make ye want that luv?" He questioned.  
  
"Like I said Captain Sparrow, I'm not a pirate, just a daughter of dishonesty." 


	5. Pirate Captain?

Disclaimer: They are not mine, but if they were mine, oh that would be fine, it would be a great time, to be alive! Huzzah!  
  
AN: Very late thanks to AbbieNormal182 for being my first reviewer. A bottle of rum to ye! Also sorry for the shortness of my chapters but I have to get the feel of writin' the fics. And now I've decided it is time for another song!  
  
Read and review It's good for you It don't smell like poo More like honeydew  
  
Read and review Every chapter is new I like the color blue So please read and review!  
  
Ha ha ! and Huzzah! And yo ho! And all that jazz, so now for the main event, upwards and onwards!  
  
Also, BTW: The song "Slumber My Darling" (it's in here later) is by YoYo Ma and some other people if you're looking for it by any chance. I suggest you do, it's a pretty song.  
  
Chapter Four Pirate Captain?  
  
Jack regarded Mikella with a sideways look. She had just professed to him that she was not a pirate at all, only a "daughter of dishonesty."  
  
"What the 'ell is that luv?"  
  
Mikella let the grin slide off her face, Jack was being rather thick. "I was only born into piracy my dear Captain. Individually I love everyone with affection unspeakable but collectively I hate them with a disgust that amounts to absolute detestation! And that's putting it lightly." She said.  
  
"Well I guess you have to follow the dictates of yer own conscious luv." Jack said and instantly wondered what the hell he was talking about. Mikella looked at him as if he were turning funny colors. "Don't ask me where it came from," He said "I just say the first thing that comes to me mind."  
  
Mikella sighed and decided to give up on it for the moment. "Either way, you an' I are goin' to Port Royal after we go to Tortuga and you can swing in the wind while I make myself into a decent human being."  
  
"Good luck wif that luv, ye'll need it." Just as Mikella would have snapped back at him, there was a knock at her cabin door. Mikella walked to the door and opened allowing her first mate Guin to walk in. "Oy Guin, glad yer 'ere." Mikella said and clapped him on the shoulder, leading him into the room. "This be Sparrow. Watch 'im fer me whilst I go." She trailed off for a moment. "Whilst I go about me business. An' Sparrow don' ye be tryin' anythin' ye hear?"  
  
Mikella didn't wait for a response but merely nodded at the two pirates as she slipped quickly out the door, locking it behind her of course.  
  
Jack frowned and quickly assessed the first mate who had been assigned babysitting duty and what is she off doing. He wondered absently. As he looked over at the man he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular run of the mill pirate with a ring of keys strapped to his belt. Jack grinned as he saw the ring of keys.  
  
"So mate what stuck ye' with th' job of watchin' good ol' Jack?" He asked as a plan formulated in his head. The first mate just looked suspiciously at Jack and didn't say anything. "What's matter? Parrot got yer tongue mate?" he asked. Guin just shook his head. Jack looked at him strangely, an idea formulating in his head. "Are ye under orders not to talk to me?" Guin's eyes lighted up with surprise and he nodded his head yes. "Ye didn't expect me t' figure that out did ye?" Jack continued as the man nodded. "Clever captain ye got there. She's hard t' predict she is." Guin smiled and nodded again. "Why don't ye tell me about 'er over a bottle o rum mate?" Guin looked hesitant, as if under normal conditions he'd gladly accept, but to betray the orders of his captain. "Oh, come on mate, she'll never hear of it from me." This seemed to settle well with him and he smiled.  
  
"Okay." Guin said.  
  
"Excellent." Jack replied and fished four bottles of rum -two for each- out of the rum cabinet. "So tell me about yer Captain. What makes ye stay here?"  
  
"Frankly Sparrow, I'm in love with 'er. I 'ave been since I met her. And this be me warnin' ye to stay away from 'er." Guin said with a dangerous smile on his lips.  
  
"Far be it from me to take yer girl mate. Here's to the two o ye." He said raising his glass in the air. The tension in Guin's smile dissipated and he gladly clinked his mug against Jack's. Jack smiled deviously as the two of them drank up.  
  
***  
  
30 minutes later Jack was pleasantly staggering through the dark passages of the Corazon del Mar. His plan to get Guin drunk by beating him in a drinking contest had nearly failed when it turned out that Guin could put down nearly as much rum as Jack. Now that he thought about it, Jack liked Guin a lot. Too bad the menacing Captain Barbossa had him under her reign.  
  
He passed by a myriad of doorways finally settling on one in a dark passage way that seemed to be purposely drawn out of view. He slid into the passage way and slowly opened the door.  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. The room seemed severely out of place. To his right were three lines of bookcases, stuffed to overflowing with books in more languages than one. Straight ahead was a large porthole made of pieces of colored glass. Under the porthole was a set of shelves all of which were filled with an uncountable amount of vials. In each glass vial was a colored liquid. Next to the shelves was a cabinet that reached to the ceiling and was fastened with a gold lock. In front of the cabinet there was a small fire on top of which a medium sized old-fashioned cauldron boiled a sweet smelling mixture.  
  
To Jack's left side there was an alcove a little smaller than the other sections of the room, but much more mysterious. The alcove was curtained with big lengths of blue colored cloth. As Jack looked at them the curtains seemed to move a little. Doing a minor double take, he looked again and realized that there were indeed slippered feet under the curtains, and they were headed towards him.  
  
Remembering the ultimatum that Mikella Barbossa had made clear to himself and her crew earlier, Jack darted behind one of the bookcases, hoping to death that the person didn't need to brush up on their reading.  
  
As he waited he gradually began to hear something resembling music. It seemed that the person behind the curtains was now singing. Actually, Jack could now tell that it was a girl's voice and that she was a pretty good singer.  
  
". Sweeeeet pleasures adorn thy sleeeeep, near dearest to meeee. Sweeeeet pleasures adorn thy sleeeeep IIIII will watch over yooooooo." (AN: the elongated vowels indicate where a note is held, not that she sounds like crap.)  
  
Jack sighed a little at the lullaby; it caused him to remember a time when he had been among his mother, safe and uncaring. He shook it off however, remembering that he was in a highly tense situation.  
  
As if to demonstrate this there was suddenly a knock at the door. Well, more like an enraged pounding actually. Jack's heart jumped to his throat and he would have prepared to stand and fight if -all of a sudden- someone hadn't landed in his lap.  
  
Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. It was Mikella Barbossa, only she wasn't dressed in her ambiguous pirate costume of earlier. She was wearing a long dress the color of raspberries that had a deep neck and long bell sleeves. Her hair was pinned up in curls and there was makeup around her eyes and cheeks. She looked the very picture of a civilized lady. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Mikella stopped him by pressing a hand to his mouth. He lifted his hand to rip hers away but this interaction was interrupted by the sound of the door being busted in. Jack and Mikella looked up to see Guin towering over them with anger in his eyes and a sword in his hand. 


	6. Mutinous Scalawags!

Disclaimer: They're not mine but if they were wouldn't it be a little like prostitution? Then again, ignore that thought. ; p  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been deeply involved in school and after that, jumping across oceans and seeing other countries. But now onward and upward!  
  
Chapter Five Mutinous Scalawags!  
  
Jack leaned against the wall of the dank dirty part of the ship that was currently the brig. Fortunately it wasn't quite as bad as it could be, for some reason or other – he hadn't taken the opportunity to ask, or even speak to, Mikella yet – the Corazon del Mar didn't have a customary brig. So currently he and Mikella were occupying a very dark, very dirty, very wet room in a little used part of the boat.  
  
"Those mutinous scalawags!" Mikella cried out of no where "Slobbering, mangy, bloody, faithless, curs!" After this exclamation she punched the wall so hard that Jack half expected there to be a fresh hole. As it were, there were already a fair amount of holes in the wall of this room all between the size of pinpricks and corks. It was one of these holes that caused Jack to lean against the wall. He was looking out the hole to the outside of the boat watching the water and the horizon. Looking at the water seemed to help him conjure up plans most times, so that's what he was doing now.  
  
As for how they had gotten in this mess, it was a whirlwind of confusion all within the span of about ten minutes. Guin, Mikella's first mate had burst into the room shortly after Mikella had plopped into his lap and placed a hand over his mouth. Guin in a fury had announced his intentions to mutiny and had angrily and jealously thrown the two of them in the only room on the ship that serviced as a brig.  
  
Mikella started to mutter obscenities as she had been doing off and on for the past two hours. It had been a cycle of verbal anger, followed by physical outrage - luckily not taken out on meself, Jack thought – and then resigned silence followed by suppressed obscenities and then around again. This was the 47th time she had repeated the cycle. Jack had counted for lack of anything better to do. As the obscenities trailed off and the cycle started for the 48th time, Jack turned to look at her, giving up his planning for the moment.  
  
"I was sure I had guarded against mutiny in every way possible! How did this happen!?! I swore I had that man wrapped around my little finger!" She exclaimed. Jack reflected that this time it sounded a little more dejected and resigned. Jack recognized her tone; she was getting to the point where she was beginning to think it was her own fault. It was a sorry state, and one that Jack knew far too well. Mikella was losing not only a beautiful ship, but a large wealth, a developed career that she had put much painstaking work into, and a society of people whom she had believed to be her loyal friends and crew. It was a very depressing state of mind to enter into.  
  
"'s not yer fault luv, ye can't do much to stop a mutiny." Jack said, trying to prevent her from drifting too far into that state of mind. Even if she was a sort of sworn enemy, no one deserved to be mutinied and betrayed.  
  
"How would you know Sparrow? You don't know me or my crew." She retorted. Jack noticed that the cockney piratical accent was gone from her voice and she was speaking English as well as any lord or lady.  
  
"Yer not th' only one in this room who's been mutinied lass." Jack replied in a mild tone.  
  
"Well deserved then I should think." She said in a haughty and disapproving tone.  
  
Jack balked, he was offended. What had he ever done to her, except kill her father of course, but that was what pirates did, killed other pirates. Why should he be any different then any other pirate she had ever met?  
  
"What would make anyone deserve mutiny lass?" he asked.  
  
"How about being a mutineer in the first place?" She asked rhetorically with a bitterness that seemed to seep out of her and fill the tiny room.  
  
Jack looked at her in surprise, "What ever gave ye that impression luv?"  
  
"Well, let's see. My own father and the rest of his crew told me the whole story from the time I was five years old of how you took over his boat after sailing to the Isla del Muerta and how you sunk his best friend to the bottom of the sea by tying his bootstraps to a cannon and how you left him on an island with a pistol with one shot so he could kill himself. That, and I watched you kill my father from before my very eyes."  
  
Jack just stared at her. Barbossa had completely stolen his story and pretended his innocence to a little girl of... -she looked about 19 or 20 now and it had been fifteen years ago- to a little girl of four or five years old. Normally Jack would be full of outrage and anger hearing his own story had been twisted to play up Barbossa's innocence, but at the moment all he could feel was shock. Intense, overbearing, all-encompassing shock.  
  
"Someone's been lyin' to ye lass." Jack said in a small voice. It was all he could muster up after such an epiphany.  
  
"Why should I believe that from you?" She asked with a sidelong look.  
  
"Well it's obvious they were lyin' to ye about some things, they just mutinied for Christ's sake!" Jack said, the anger at the huge slander starting to rise into him.  
  
"It doesn't mean you're any better you filthy pirate!!" She retorted, her anger coming back to join him. "I knew my father better than any of his crew did. I spent every second of my life with him, from the moment I was born until the moment you killed him. My father was not a mutineer." She said, all of her emotions about the mutiny and the death of her father tumbling into her voice. Unfortunately for Mikella, she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve.  
  
Jack started to soften as he realized how close Mikella had been to her father. What she had just said suggested that she had been on his ship for four years before the mutiny. Jack wondered how she had slipped by, unnoticed for so long, then again, a lot had slipped by him at that time. After all he was mutinied. Jack considered her last statement. It reminded him of a certain whelp he knew.  
  
"Ye should meet a friend of mine lass, get along like peas in a pod ye would. As far as the mutiny goes, I see there's no point in arguing with ye, but yer father was the one who mutinied me. In case ye wanted the truth."  
  
Mikella considered him for a moment. "If it's true, prove it to me."  
  
Jack looked at her defiantly. "How do ye think he got off that island?"  
  
"I never asked." She said. "I always just assumed someone had seen him and picked him up."  
  
"Who would have passed that island? Why would it have been useful for dropping people unless it was deserted and off the trade routes? – because it was."  
  
"I... Some people said that he roped two sea turtles together." She said feebly, she knew her story was falling apart.  
  
Jack resisted the urge of a bitter laugh and countered with a question that had once been posed to him.  
  
"What did he use for rope?" He asked. He stared Mikella sternly in the eyes. She started to look dejected and depressed as she realized what he was saying was true. "There was only one way off that island," Jack continued. "And there are only two people today that know it. One is me, the other one was definitely not your father." He said with a sense of finality that dared her to say it was anything other than absolute truth.  
  
Mikella stared hopelessly at Jack for a few minutes; her head drooped a bit as she drew her knees up to her chest and encircled them with her arms. "My father was a mutineer." She muttered. "My best friend is a mutineer. I've lost my ship and everything I cared for and now I'm nothing, sitting in my own brig with my arch enemy, who in reality, I owe everything that my father stole from me." Jack could hear the dejected wetness seep into her voice with every word and sure enough as she continued, her eyes filled with tears that slowly dripped to the ground.  
  
"Lass, I..." He started to say in reparation. A pirate as he was, he just didn't like to see women cry. But she just turned violently away from him and muttered a bitter phrase below her breath.  
  
"Mutinous scalawags...' She sobbed. 


	7. The Plan

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I'm hoping to get a poster and locket for Christmas!

AN: Okay, I'm a sporadic and inconsistent poster. I hope you can still enjoy the story anyways and I'll try not to take this story for granted anymore. (But no guarantees.)

Chapter Six

The Plan

A full twelve hours later, Jack was once again staring out the little hole in the wall of the brig. It was dark now, and much harder to distinguish water from sky. This didn't really bother Jack at all, He just knew he needed to formulate a plan, which was proving to be difficult since he had almost zero resources. Jack's swords, pistol and hat had all been removed from him right before they were thrown in the brig, and Mikella didn't have any, seeing as she was in her fancy pants lady outfit at the moment. Jack sighed gruffly at the impossibility of it all.

"Okay, I have a plan. Wanna hear it?" Mikella said, breaking the silence. Jack cocked an indignant eyebrow at her, how was it that little nymph thought of a plan before he did? Mikella interpreted the eyebrow as inquisitive though, and went on with her plan.

"Here's what happens. The next time Guin comes to check on us –he doesn't trust anyone on the ship besides himself with us- then I'll sweet talk him into letting me out. Then, I'll work very slowly, the first night; I'll cut off a toe. The second night, I'll cut off another toe. You know what I'll do on the third night?"

"Cut off another toe?"

"NO! I'll do nothing. Lull him into a state of false security, then, when a month has passed you know what I'll do?"

"Er.. cut off another toe?"

"NO!! I'll cut off his whole foot! Then I-"

"Anyways Lass, get to my part in all this."

"You're part? You don't have a part. Not until I get my ship back, and properly done, it could take up to two years."

"In that case, this plan simply isn't workin' fer me lassie."

"Well isn't that too bad for you. Frankly I don't think you deserve to ever leave this room."

"Well, we already heard you're opinions on me, even though we both know I'm not guilty of what ye' believe I am. Ignoring that, here's my plan. There was never a real change in the course of the ship, we would've felt it if there 'ad been, which means dear ole Guin means to take yer plan and use it against ye. I say we let 'im take us to Norry, who happens to be a dear adversary of mine and I will work things out from there."

"The thing about that Mr. Sparrow- "

"Ah, ah, ah, Captain Sparrow."

Mikella spat fire from her eyes and indignantly corrected herself "_Captain_ Sparrow, the thing about you're plan is that it involves me trusting you."

"Well you're plan won't even work lass, have you realized that yet?" Jack fired back at her.

"What makes you think that?" She inquired.

"Well first of all, although you said you 'had that man wrapped around your little finger' he now believes that you and I are involved luv and generally intelligent men will not let the same woman two time them twice."

"What would make him think we were involved?" Mikella blithely asked.

"Lass, he caught you in my lap, being quiet and secretive, who wouldn't think that?"

"That's ridiculous Sparrow, and my plan will work, you just wait and see." Mikella said with astonishment visible in every line of her face. Jack also noticed that she seemed to be blushing, turning her face a delicious shade of red. When Jack realized he was noticing this however, he mentally chastened himself for getting off topic and returned to the subject at hand.

"Fine, here's the deal luv. The next time he comes to check on us, you try your plan, once and once only, if it don't work, my plan it is. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand to shake on it.

Mikella surveyed his hand for a moment, contemplating the offer. _How much worse could it get?_ She thought and firmly grasped and shook Jack's hand. After a maximum wait of about ten minutes – all in silence – Guin appeared in the doorway with a stern look on his face, a couple of scraps of bread and a single mug of rum.

Mikella stood and approached him and opened her mouth to speak to him. Guin saw her and stopped her.

"I **ain't** in the mood to talk te' ye lass." Guin said deliberately and with an air of finality that meant there were to be no questions asked. Mikella however did not take this hint.

"But Guin-" She started, but that's as far as she got, for in that exact instant Guin swept up a heavy hand, locked it around her jaw and lifted her up to his face.

"I **said** I didn't want to talk." Guin spat, one word at a time to her.

If one had been paying mighty close attention, they might have noticed just a flicker of emotion in the depths of Sparrow's coal colored eyes. What it meant no one may ever know, but that it appeared is certain. With this emotion the ex-Captain spoke up,

"Captain, old Norry won't have a use for spoiled goods ye' know." Guin looked at Sparrow, spat in his direction and tossed Mikella in the cell. There was enough power in his arm that Mikella's flight path took her directly into a wall. There was a loud noise as her head hit the wall and she slid downwards. Guin cast a dirty look at Jack as if to say _if you question me that is how you'll end up too_. As soon as Guin shut the door Jack dropped his nonchalant façade and went to check on Mikella. He lifted her head up off the floor and she spoke up.

"You're plan then?" Jack just stared at her abit and her eyes rolled up and she passed out.


End file.
